User talk:Wero1204
Welcome Hi, Wero1204, welcome to Mirror Realms Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Festive Witches Hat page. Mirror Realms Games Wiki is a building wiki on the games made by Mirror Realms, LLC, currently Puppet Guardian and Magical Rooms! It has lots of info on the games, and you can help expand this great wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blahlala (Talk) 23:20, July 4, 2011 Re: picss Hi Wero! Yes, I've seen your edits have been mostly on the pictures section. I think that's great :) I don't know how, but I think the colors of your images have improved. I guess you don't really need to add the shadow effect; it looks fine without it. Yours: and , compared to mine: Personally, I feel like the Paralysis Needle is only slightly lighter than what shows up on my screen, nothing I would bother about, and the darkening is a little too much. But really, it's up to you :P A picture with a readable item name is all we need, and you're already providing lots of that ^^ I might not log on as often now (but will still check messages every other day), since school just started today. :( Keep up the good work! @ 19:43, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Blahlala Hey wero! That's true. A while I was about to do what you suggested (and didn't clean up my mess... oops >.<), but as I thought of it, there't not much point to it since we get the Event Items differently, instead of in packs like Japan did. I think it would make more sense if we just keep all the items in the Silver Card Items category, because that is what most players know those items by. Very few know about the series names like "Gravity Flame" or "Diamond Dust", so I recommend that we remove the Nostalgic Fairy Series category. What do you think? @ 03:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wero, How about this? We can still keep all of them in the Silver Card Items Cards category, but add them to new ones too. That way they're in their own series' categories, yet you can still see them in the big category. Sound good? @ 19:12, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Yea, I made the quests page before all the other NPCs were released... but I eventually plan to put all of the quests on that page, so what you're doing is great! Yea, at that time I just tried to make a translated replica of the JP wiki's Quest page; that's how I got the tables hehe Oh yea, sorry I forgot to tell you beforehand to look at my Table Tutorial. The "border-collapse: collapse" part in the advanced tab is important - it makes the borders just lines, if you don't add it, the table lines might appear thicker. @ 20:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Yeah, just noticed I haven't made most of the pages for the Ruby series. I shall do that now! Expect it soon :P @ 23:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey wero, Yes... the new editor omitted some good features... AGAIN. (>.<) So we'll have to do it manually... I will update the Table Tutorial as soon as possible. The rubber dolls... right now, the page for all the dolls is all wrong, since there was an update that changed the primary synthesis material. You can choose if you want to make another row on the individual pages or to link to the Rubber Dolls page, but I'm fine either way. Lobby pages would be great! :D Thanks for your hard work! @ 14:43, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey wero! Wow!! Congrats on unlocking the tower!! Now I feel bad that I didn't contribute much... Yeah, I've heard about the Dragon Tournament, seems like a lot is going in not only PG, but MR as well! Great job to you guys! Oh yea, to be honest, I don't really get the info for the table charts myself, I get them from the Japanese Wiki. I usually copy/paste the tables wholly then translate; but if you want to, you can get information from that. I'm pretty sure it's correct info for the ENG wiki as well. Sorry I can't join in on this much (my schedule is so busy). I hope you all have fun, and keep up the great work! Best regards, @ 23:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wero, It's been a while! I know I've been really really really inactive... (school). But I took just a little bit of time off today and finally started the lobby pages! hehe :P Right now there are only a few, and the layout is very basic - a mini version of the tower pages. I am having trouble getting larger images for the individual lobbies, so could you help out on that? Thanks! :D @ 05:51, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi wero! Thanks for asking; I'm doing wonderful! School is a bit tiresome, but I'm surviving... haha. I saw the pages, they look perfect! Thanks for the time you put into making them :) I'm out of the loop now... has Tower 13 been released, and is Tower 14 coming out soon as well? heheh, I'm also thinking to re-format some of the main page when I find spare time. (the tab for Season 2 is REALLY bland, and I'm not sure what to do with it. Any suggestions?) @ 02:12, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hey wero! Wow it's been a really long time... I'm so sorry I haven't been doing anything. When I came back on this site for the first time in a while, I wasn't expecting much.... but turns out, even more people are helping now :D I remember the days we used to play PG together... I'll never forget. But ever since my high school started I've been busy, and just didn't have time for the game. I'll say it now cause I have to say it sometime anyways... but I've lost interest in the game and probably won't be coming back. I need to focus on homework and don't really have time for PG... :( I've already given lots of my items to puppygirl, you've probably seen her wandering around with my stuff :P If it's not too much to ask of you... can you take charge of this wiki? You've basically been doing that for about a year now, just keep doing what you guys are doing :) no need to ask me for my permission to do anything. If people ask for admin rights, look at their edits and see if they are "worthy". There actually isn't much to being an admin - it's just the extra ability to delete stuff, and block users. Use common sense - this wiki was created for making players' lives easier, to give them easy access to information before they decide to do something in game. Organization is one of the biggest things in a wiki, second to content. Make sure there are proper categories and every page should be categorized. But if you need help on the more advanced stuff like main page layout, etc., just ask me :) I've seen your edits, and there's a reason to why you're the only person that I've made bureaucrat. Thank you for helping this wiki from the start. Don't do more than you are doing right now - I don't want you overworking yourself :P and still do your other jobs first before this. Be a good person and listen to Zorba XD I am not leaving this wiki, only the game. Leave a message here if you still need my help, I'll do what I can. Best wishes, @ 15:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Cyle Haaaaayyyyyy gurl, I think I need to thank you for helping me out when I needed help, editing stuff, you know. Just thank you really. If it wasn't because of you, I wouldn't have ANYTHING to do while I have spare time on Puppet Guardian or I'm just AFKing on a lobby. Thank you so much xD ..I forgot to say my name. xD -Cyle PuppetCyle 12:43, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wero, hi! Long time no see! i was wondering if i could ask u about that new golden river thing in tower 13?is there gonna be a new tower or smth?pls reply.=P From, XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (P.S.i have decided to only use my XXX acc from now on so no more noobster acc for me. Can't change my wikia name though...) HI WERO!!! First i want to tell you what a great kind of person you are!! YOU ARE GREAT!! i want to thank you for the great work you have done for PUPPET GUARDIAN and MAGICAL ROOMS.. the Blog, The facebook group, the forum, and the work in this wikia... just NICE thanks i hope you will do more edits xDD cya sincerely Uffiep (talk) 09:50, August 5, 2012 (UTC)uffiep hello wero it ish meh yep u know who it is ty for helping me in PUPPET GURDIAN and letting go to ur 5 or 3 4 rooms in MAGICAL ROOMS well we all know some mods get evrything and some dont and when u get the chance look at this: funny cat complication skip to 4:14 and 5:15 and show me how to put a picture of me ---- Zen Hi Wero, I just wanted to let you know that I'll work on the Forest Chest and the chest items that come with it, so no need to worry about it. I got it covered. ZenYinYang (talk) 02:04, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hi there Wero, Thanks for the welcome message. I'm not quite sure on how is work organized in here, but I basically will just focus on correcting typos, adding missing links and info on pages already created (like I did on the Harpy Feather page, adding the Dropped By section), but please let me know how can I better help you guys with the effort. I don't want to meddle ;D See ya around, The Real Hanashi (talk) 17:19, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Ps. Not sure how to change the "subject" of this message.